A Dying Ambition
by Dee Ay
Summary: It has been four years since the death of Naraku, but a new evil arises, Companionship will only take you so far, it's going to be love that will take you the rest of the way.
1. Chapter 1

A Dying Ambition

Chapter 1

An Old Path Revisited

Kagome walks out of the house taking in the fresh air. '_Not much has changed.' _Kagome thinks to herself. Kagome then spots the massive tree standing out of the corner of her eye. '_Goshinboku.'_ She walked up to the large tree. She stood in front of it for a moment studying the tree, and then she slowly ran her hand down the bark of the tree. Strangely enough, the roughness brought back many memories. She closed her eyes and welcomes the memories of her past. A small smile escapes Kagome's lips and she releases a light sigh. Within her own comfort she remember, how the times were back then, but how good they are now.

Her train of thought was broken by the sound of shuffling behind her. She turned to see her mother and her brother standing on the stairs that lead up to the court yard.

"Kagome." Her mother cries.

"Nee-chan" He younger brother squeals. Kagome smiles at her approaching family. '_They haven't changed at all either.'_

"We weren't expecting you till tomorrow," exclaimed her mother, "How are you doing?"

"As good as I can be." Kagome answers cheerfully with a smile. Her mother looked into her eyes to make sure she was telling the truth. Satisfied, with what she saw, she turned and looked at the house, "Have you seen your grandfather yet?"

"Yeah, once he saw me he ran off to look for something back in the storage unit." Kagome nods in the direction of the storage hut.

"Some old relic I assume?" Said her mother. Kagome smiles lightly.

"So... Sota how is you soccer going?" Kagome asked.

"Good," He says with excitement that she had asked, "I'm a goalie this year." Kagome smiled as her little brother went into detail about their recent game, but her mind kept wondering off to other things.

Sota finished his over stressed story and headed into the house. Kagome lingered outside for awhile drawing in all that she had missed. '_Let's think, I've been gone for only a year and so much as changed..'_

Kagome eyes wonder over to the old hut that had contained the well. Kagome hesitated for a moment and then she took a few steps towards the hut. She stood outside of the familiar hut staring at the sliding wood doors. Kagome grabbed the doors and slid them apart. The doors groaned with their age. The door were much harder to open then what she remembered.

Kagome took a few steps in side and stood above the stairs that led down to the well. She stared down at the well. The well hadn't been resealed, but it was showing its age. Many weeds had grown over the well due to its lack of use. Kagome knew that one day her grandfather would try to re-seal the well with a sacred scroll, and she knew that her excuses would soon run out. She hadn't known why she didn't wanted it sealed again. '_I haven't been in here for nearly four years.' _Kagome thought, '_Ever since he stopped coming.'_ She took a deep breath and began to walk down the stairs. She stopped just before the well and bit down on her lower lip. She sneered lightly at the well, but then wiped away her expression with a sigh. She slowly leaned forward trying to peer down the well. She looked into the dark abyss, but the only thing that she saw was the abyss staring right back at her. She sighed once again and reached up to her breasts. Tucked tightly with in her shirt was an old necklace she has worn for the past four years.

Kagome pulled the small round pink jewel out of her shirt and stared at it for a moment. Slowly twisting in her hand, Kagome marveled the jewel one more time. It wasn't the jewel itself that Kagome was marveling, it was the history that followed

that jewel. Kagome then took the jewel into her hand and clasped it tightly. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Who told you, you could go back?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Come on we have to go."

"Wait a minute."

"What?"

Kagome just smiled to her self. That's what he would always say, '_Come on we have to go._' He would always demand Kagome to return with him, even if she was only gone for a short while.

Kagome quickly shook of her daydream and turned and walked back up the stairs. Then Kagome froze, she turned back around and looked back down at the well. _'For a moment there.. I thought I heard...' _Kagome thought. 'I_ could have sworn I heard something.'_ She listened intently to the silence, but nothing could be heard. Kagome turned back and began walking back up the stairs, but then she heard it again. This time Kagome was sure of herself, but before Kagome had a chance to react to the noise something grabbed her legs and whipped her up into the air. Kagome felt herself being drawn downwards into the well.

Kagome shifted at the bottom of the well. She rubbed her head and slowly picked herself up off of the floor of the well. She then realized that whatever had pulled her into the well was still gripping around her waist. It tightened it's grip on her thrust Kagome out of the well. Kagome shot out of the top of the well and was held in mid air. Below her she stared at her attacker. Staring back at Kagome was a massive snake that had a hold onto her waist. His up torso was built similar to a humans but was cover in scales. His piercing yellow eyes studied Kagome for a moment, moving its head to look her in straight in the eyes. He then began to shake her violently till he spotted what he was after. Kagome's jewel that was around her neck had fallen out of her shirt and in

plain sight to the demon. He quickly threw Kagome down to the ground and rapped it huge body around her. Kagome moaned in pain, but she didn't have time to worry about the pain, she realized the demons true motives. The demon lunged in for Kagome neck, she pushed herself back and has hard as she could. She let out a loud scream of pain.

Kagome then felt a surg of energy flow through her body, she took her aim and a burst of energy came from Kagome's hands. The demon threw his head back in pain. Screaming and shrilling about, the demon released Kagome. Kagome quickly crawled away from the demon. She laid on the ground for a moment trying to catch her breath. The demon behind her begins to regain some of its strength. Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw the demon staring back down at her. Its motives seemed different now. He seemed more enraged now. Kagome slowly picked herself up off of the ground, but not quick enough. The demon swung its tail at Kagome taking her clean off of her feet. Kagome hit the ground hard and painfully.

She shifted trying to moved but the pain was moving from her chest to her arms and then to her legs. She collapsed on the ground unable to move. Kagome pulled all of her strength together and looked over her shoulder. The demon had disappeared, but its jaki remained. Kagome then frantically noticed the absent of the jewel around her neck.

_'When did it fall off? During the struggle the jewel must have broken off from around my neck.' _

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to sense where the jewel was. Kagome then opened her eyes and stared into the forest. The jewel had disappeared into the forest. Kagome knew for certain she could sense its power, but it wasn't moving!

She sighed with relief, _'Maybe I hit him harder than I thought?_' and began to pull herself up, but then she felt the jewel begin to move. It was moving quickly towards her.

_'The demon has the jewel.' _

Kagome quickly turned in the direction of the jewel and appearing before her was the snake appearing completely different than from before. He towered over standing up has high has he could.

"He told me you had the jewel, he told me where I could get it, but he never told me of your power. Not that it matters anymore. Your power is useless without the jewel." The snaked hissed at her. He quickly lunged from Kagome. She stumbled backwards in defense, but losing her footing she fell to the ground. Then from behind Kagome heard and a voice, and she hadn't heard and years. "SHIT!" And from the same direction and massive amount of energy came flying through the air and dissolved the snake.

Kagome slowly began to pick herself up, but was left behind of the demon fell on top of her. Kagome was soaked with the demon's remains and blood. Kagome stood up and shook off the blood, the smell was more than over powering, it was even numbing. Kagome did wait another moment she frantically looked around for the jewel. She sensed the energy coming above her. She looked up and saw the jewel falling quickly through the air.

_'It was unharmed.'_

Kagome stumbled to her feet and ran out underneath of the jewel and caught it. She breathes gently for a second...

"I don't know who you are, but I want to know where you got that jewel?" Kagome heard the voice once more behind her. She began to turn around and all of the sudden from her right the demon's remaining upper torso lunged at her. Kagome quickly reacts to the attack and blasts the demon once more with her own energy wave.

Kagome's hands are out in front of her and the jewel was lying at her feet. She bent down and picked up the jewel she had dropped in her final defense. She turned and faced the familiar voice.

"Does that answer your question?" And these two yellow beating eyes stared right back at her in amazement. There was a moment of silence between the now reunited friends, but it was quickly broken, "Kagome?"

Kagome tried to respond to him but she began to feel extremely dizzy and her head began to spin. Kagome turned and slowly began to walk back to the well. Tripping over her own feet she fell to the ground.

"Shit, Kagome!" He yelled and ran to her aide. He rolled her over and Kagome was breathing extremely heavily. her hands were gripping on to her chest. She was in so much pain. Kagome mumbles the name that was so familiar to her still, "Inuyasha." And she loses consciousness and passes out.

"Kagome-chan..."

"Hang on Kagome!"

"Kagome-sama!"

The voices of her friends were running in her mind, but for some reason she couldn't put their faces with there voices, until...

"KAGOME..."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams.

Kagome lightly stirs awake.

"Welcome back."

"What happened," Kagome sits up from a floor matt, "where am I?" An elderly women walks over and puts a small cup of water in front of Kagome's face.

"Well, the blood that you were covered in, paralyzes humans if they come in contact with it. I had to change you clothes as well. I hung them outside, but I couldn't get all of the smell out of them." Said the elderly women. Kagome pushes herself up off of the floor. Kagome looked down and noticed that she was dressed in the same attire at the elderly women. Suddenly Kagome grips her forehead and begins to fall backwards. Kagome regains her balance, but the room was still spinning and her breathing was still very heavy.

"Home," She stutters, "I got to make it home."

"I don't suggest it Kagome. I think you should wait until the effects of the blood wear off." replies the elderly women.

'_It's not the blood.' _Kagome thought. She stagers to the straw door and pushes it open. The blinding light of the sun stuns Kagome but she continues to force her self through the door way. She stumbles once more, but doesn't fall.

"Home, I have to make it back to the well." Kagome pushes away from the door way and she stumbles even further. Kagome could still hear the elderly women following her.

"Kagome please, I advice you to rest before you head home."

Kagome pulled all of her strength together to make it sound convincing that she was alright.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll go home and take a decent bath to wash more of this smell off, and I will get some decent rest." The elderly lady backed off and Kagome continued into the forest towards the well she came from.

With the well insight, Kagome started to struggle even more.

_'I'm not going to make it.'_ Kagome could feel the last of her strength being used.

Finally she reaches the well and rests on it leaning over it.

"You just don't know when to quit." She heard someone speak. His remark was more of statement than a question, but Kagome could barely hear it none the less. with her last bit of strength she mumbles "Inu..." she tries to turn, but with no prevail. She falls head first into the well.

"KAGOME!"

"Kagome... Kagome... are you alright?"

"Mama" Kagome stirs in her own bed, "How did I get here?"

"Carried.. Of course." She said smiling. Kagome slowly opens her eyes a bit more to see her mother and brother leaning over the side of the bed, "Gave us a bit of a scare there." Kagome rolled back...

"It's all your fault...I JUST HATE YOU!" Kagome screamed. Kagome had been

through so much and she still didn't know where she stood with Inuyasha. Kagome had just saved Kikyo's life, once more.

She was poisoned from Naraku and was dying. Kagome purified the

poison and saved Kikyo, but Kikyo gave Kagome no gratitude and even warned Kagome to watch herself. Kikyo wasn't going to let Naraku take Inuyasha to the next life. Kikyo reassured Kagome the it would be her that took Inuyasha's life,

"Inuyasha's life belongs to me!" Kikyo said.

Inuyasha didn't see Kikyo for who she really was, and Kagome didn't have it in her heart to tell Inuyasha what Kikyo's plans were. Kagome knew that it would make little difference anyway. The fact just made her even more angry and confused.

"I hate you... I want you to leave me alone." Kagome stood up and walked away from Inuyasha. He couldn't answer, how could he answer her.

Kikyo had once given her life for a great cause, and Inuyasha felt that because he had gotten involved with Kikyo, it was his fault she died to save the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome stirred again out of her sleep.

_'That's right, that's how it started.' _She thought about the past. Kagome opened her eyes and saw the familiar yellow eyes staring at her. She pushed herself

back to see Inuyasha staring her in the face.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Hm... indeed." Kagome looked around the room, then back to Inuyasha, "Why are you here?"

"Keh," Inuyasha looked away from Kagome, "I had to carry you here. You fell I into the well. You didn't wait long enough for that blood aroma to wear off."

"It wasn't the blood." Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome. '_Ah, his ears. He heard.'_

"What do you mean it wasn't the blood?"

"I didn't mean anything by it." she rolled on her side.

"Kagome!" He demanded.

"Inuyasha.. Please get up! INUYASHA.."

"Kagome get out of here."

"No, if I move Naraku will attack and you don't stand and chance. I'm not going to lose you. I will not lose you." Kagome screamed she stood behind Inuyasha holding her ground, armed with her bow and arrow. Behind her standing on a mountain ridge was Kikyo pointing an arrow at Kagome. If Kagome moved she knew Kikyo would hit Inuyasha, and if she turned to Kikyo, Naraku would attack. Kagome was cornered. Inuyasha was wounded and he could barely move. Kagome breathed lightly, and smiled to herself.

_'Hate you... how could I ever hate you... I love you!'_

"Inuyasha." Kagome pulled her arrow back farther, "You make it impossible not love you." And she fired the arrow. It flew towards Naraku, and Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

_'Kikyo I'm prepared to die for him, is that why you hate me.'_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha managed to yell. '_I'm sorry' _she thought, as a flash of light hit Kagome, and she lost her breath.

"I'm sick.."

"How did you become sick?"

"I'm human." She answered rolling back over in bed and sat up.

"Whatever. You're going to live now." he answered. Kagome smiled to herself, but her enjoyment of her thought left her quickly, she was struck with a gripping pain in her chest.

"Inuyasha... Mama..."

"You were prepared to die from him. I warned you about it and you still stood your ground."

"I wasn't going to let him get hurt."

"Your life is not something to risk. You don't understand the importance of your own life."

"What importance would my life have if I let him die? Kyrra I know how you feel, and I know you believe me to be some missing key when I come in contact with that jewel, my powers are nothing more than that, and I will never use the jewel for power!"

"That is what you don't understand. You don't need the jewel. It's just stepping stone for you. Your power and your heart will be what is needed to destroy it..

_'Destroy it... but if it's destroyed... what about... Inuyasha... Will I not see him any more...what will happen..'_

A cool breeze brushes Kagome hair and cools her skin. Kagome slowly forces her eyes open and sees her curtains blowing with the cool night air.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called into the darkness, there was no answer. She sat up and looked about her room, but he was not there.

_'No he wouldn't be' _Kagome rolled back onto her pillow and griped it. '_Inuyasha' _Something had shifted in her room and Kagome shot up to see Inuyasha sitting over in the corner of her room. She couldn't believe it, he stayed.

"I thought you left."

"Why did you lie?"

"Lie?" Kagome looked at him puzzled through the dark. She couldn't see his facial features, but she knew that he could see hers.

"Your not sick."

_'Not sick...no your right.'_

"Your dying." Kagome smiled to herself...

_'Sota... why did you tell him'_

"No reason to trouble others with me." Kagome realized how pathetic she sounded, almost wishing for death.

_'But it's not true, I don't want to leave. I want to stay.'_ Kagome thought. She looked over at Inuyasha starring down at her. _'I can't leave...'_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha stood up, '_He's concerned' _

"How?. .How" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome closed her eyes.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome pulled her arrow back farther, "You make it impossible not love you.." '_Kikyo I'm prepared to die for him, is that why you hate me.. I'm sorry.'_

_'Prepared to ... to die... to die for him_.'

_'Tell him the truth... the truth...I can't tell him.'_

"It doesn't matter really." Kagome said. She opened her eyes and looked Inuyasha. He had never looked so hurt before.

"If it didn't matter then why don't you just tell me?" Inuyasha said. His tone of voice was different. Instead of his demanding tone it was subtle and quite.

"I told you why..I didn't want..."

"That's not good enough!" Inuyasha barked. Kagome shifted and tried to look into his eyes. He had turned away and looked off. Kagome couldn't believe it. He was here again and it was like nothing had ever changed.

"Naraku!" Kagome screams as she raises her bow. Naraku lifts his head from the wounded Inuyasha and sees Kagome standing there. Kagome was still in so much pain, and was forcing herself to stand. Inuyasha looked up from the ground. He had been hit hard from Naraku and was having trouble moving. '_Kagome' _Inuyasha thought, he couldn't believe it. Kagome was standing there. _'She's alive, but how? Kikyo's arrow should have killed her, it pierced her heart.'_

Kagome released the arrow and it flew through the arrow. Hitting Naraku dead on in the stomach. Naraku threw Inuyasha across the courtyard as if he was a rag doll. Inuyasha's lifeless body laid there. Miroku stood there holding his hand in pain. Sango was help Miroku to stand. Her weapon was embedded into the wall behind Naraku, and she knew that there was no way she could get it. Their only defense was Kagome.

Naraku looked down at the arrow and rapped his hands around the arrow but he was unable to touch it. He lifted hit head and stared Kagome down.

"That one was for Sango and her brother!" Kagome screamed. Tears where flying down Kagome's face, but she didn't hesitate for a moment. She pulled out another arrow and she released it. The arrow whipped through the air and hit Naraku in the shoulder.

"That one was for Miroku and his family." She screamed. Naraku fell to one of his knees gripping the powerful purifying arrow. The arrow burnt the flesh off of his hands, but he tried to remove it with all of his strength. Kagome saw Naraku's attempt to free himself. She fired another arrow that hit him in the other shoulder. Kagome screamed out at Naraku, "That one... that one was for Inuyasha and Kikyo." Tears were now flowing down off of her face and on to hands that were stringing up her final arrow.

"This one is for me and everyone else that you hurt in the process of getting that DAMN jewel!" Kagome screamed and released the arrow. Naraku stood up and lunged at Kagome. The from the corner of the courtyard Inuyasha had pulled himself up quickly knowing that Kagome was in danger. He rushed behind Naraku. Inuyasha pulled the last of strength together and kicked Naraku in the oncoming arrow. There was a moment of silence as the arrow broke through his skin piecing his heart. Naraku stumbled back cursing Kagome and Inuyasha assuring them this would not be the last they see of him. Suddenly a burst of light came from Naraku, and they could hear thousands of demons scream in pain, as Kagome's arrow slowly burned away at them. Inuyasha went flying back and hit the ground hard, and Kagome disappeared into the light.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"Are these it?" Shippo said pointing to a small plant that rested at the base of a tree. Kagome walked up to the plant he had pointed out.

"Yes Shippo, that's it." Kagome said. She knelt down next to Shippo and began to pull the plant out by the roots. Kagome laid her bow and arrows alongside of them and they stuffed the plants into a small basket that Kagome held on to.

"These one's are good for wounds." Kagome explained to the young fox child.

"We will need a lot of them for Inuyasha." Shippo said. Kagome laughed.

They continued to collect plants, until Kagome heard something coming from the other side of the tree. Kagome looked around the tree and saw Inuyasha standing there. His back was to her and he had his arms cross.

"Inu..." Kagome said, but she was cut off.

"Inuyasha, how long are you going to treat Kagome like this?" Sango asked approaching Inuyasha. Inuyasha spun around and looked at her. Kagome hid herself behind the tree. Shippo looked at Kagome in confusion. Slowly Shippo looked around the tree and saw Miroku and Sango standing there looking at Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha snapped at her.

"How long are you going to string Kagome's emotions along like this?" Sango asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha, Kagome has to deal with a lot of stuff coming from you. I too wonder how long you plan on treating her like this?" Miroku demanded.

"I don't..." Inuyasha said.

"But you do!" demanded Sango, "Kagome feels a lot for you. Why can't you just tell her what you think?" Kagome began to blush. Shippo turned back and looked at Kagome. He started to smile. He knew it was about time Kagome heard something from Inuyasha. He hated seeing Kagome get hurt every time Kikyo showed up.

"Inuyasha, why can't you just be honest." Asked Miroku, "Every time Kikyo comes by, Kagome has to deal with you. She puts up with you leaving her behind, and hurting her each and every time." Miroku said in Kagome's defense.

Sango slammed her foot into the ground, "Well, how do you feel?" She demanded.

"Yes Inuyasha," Asked Miroku.

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment stuttering over his words. Kagome set the basket down, picked up her bow and arrows, and stood up. She decided this was enough. _'I'm not going to get an answer out of him like this.'_ Kagome said to herself.

"Kagome is a friend, she's a great friend." Inuyasha said, he turned away from his to interrogators, "Kagome will always be a friend. I wish I wouldn't have to say that, but..." Inuyasha paused for a moment, "Kagome knows that I can't just leave Kikyo. Kikyo gave so much and I feel that some how it's my fault. Kagome..." Inuyasha paused once more. Kagome standing on the other side of the tree was frozen. _'always be friends.' _Kagome repeats over in her head.

"I feel nothing more than a great friendship with Kagome." Inuyasha said. He turned back to Miroku and Sango, hoping that his explanation was good enough for them. Sango looked hurt. Miroku just stood there with his eyes closed and shaking his head.

"And when are you planning on telling Kagome this?" Miroku said.

Kagome began to shake her head, _'No...no I can't listen to this anymore.' _Kagome took off running.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

Miroku and Sango lifted there heads in the direction they heard Shippo's voice. Inuyasha walked over to where he heard Shippo, and sure enough standing behind one of the trees Shippo was kneeling there with plants in his hands.

"Shippo?" Sango said. She then got a twisting feeling in her stomach, that she was almost afraid to ask.

"Shippo was Kagome here with you?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked down and saw a basket lying on the ground next to Shippo. The basket was way to big for Shippo to ever be able to carry. Inuyasha looked up into the woods, "Kagome."

"Well Inuyasha are you going to go after her?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha turned away slowly. _'Kagome, you know this, why should it come as a shock now.'_

"You would if it was Kikyo!" Sango snapped. Inuyasha looked at Sango.

Kagome ran as hard as she could through the forest. _'Inuyasha...Inuyasha' _She cried to herself._ 'I know that you can never leave Kikyo, but ...why...why am I taking this so hard?'_

Kagome had no idea which direction she was running. Kagome ran straight into a small clearing. She stood there for a moment and paused. Kagome's eyes burned with tears that she was holding back. _'Baka...Baka...Baka'_ Kagome screamed in her head. Kagome pulled out the bottle that held onto the one shard that she had. It was the shard that they had obtained from Inuyasha's father's grave. She rolled the bottle with the single shard in it around in her hand. _'Really Inuyasha doesn't need me any further. He knows where the other shards are. Naraku, Kohaku, and Kouga. Then why am I still coming over here? Why does he still drag me back here? Why?'_

"Kagome" Kagome snapped up as she heard Inuyasha voice behind her.

"Inuyasha I don't want to talk right now."_ I already know...I already knew..._

"Kagome, I know what you are thinking. I can't help but still have feelings..."

"For Kikyo," Kagome finished for him., "I know Inuyasha, and I can't expect you to stop feeling for her." Kagome slowly began to turn, but something had just came to her attention. Kagome froze. _'Why hadn't I noticed it earlier.' _She slowly turned the rest of the way pulling the bow off of her shoulder. _'Shikon no Tama.' _Kagome knew she walked herself into a trap.

Kagome quickly reached for an arrow, but Naraku was at her side. He grabbed her hands squeezing them tightly. She dropped the bow. Naraku raised her other hand above her twisting it till she dropped the arrow at her side.

"With you power being the same as Kikyo's. I can't have the two of you running around. Plus you have something that I want. Naraku released her hand and grabbed the small bottle around her neck. Kagome pushed back away from, but only causing the necklace strap to break off in his hand. Naraku quickly let go of her other hand causing Kagome to fall to the ground in her struggle to get away. His voice went harsh and sounded like Naraku. Kagome reached for the bow once again, but Naraku bent down and picked her up off of the ground with just one hand. He held onto her right hand and twisted it behind her back. He pulled her against his chest. There Kagome stood helpless with her back against Naraku's chest. Kagome heard him snicker, "As I said you are just like Kikyo... It's time you die like her too."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

A Dying Ambition

Chapter 2

A Rekindled Fire

"Inuyasha you have to talk to Kagome." Shippo said jumping up and down at Inuyasha's heals as Inuyasha walked away from the direction Kagome ran off into.

"Kagome knew all of this. None of this should have been a surprise."

"Inuyasha!" Shippo screamed once more.

"Shippo leave it be." Miroku said.

"Yes, we all know how this will end. Kagome will give in and nothing will change."

"Oye," Inuyasha turned and snapped. Suddenly Inuyasha caught scent of something in the forest. Inuyasha took a longer sniff in the air.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Miroku asked looking in the direction Inuyasha was sniffing in.

"Blood" he said. Inuyasha's eyes went big, "Kagome." Inuyasha took of running quickly. Inuyasha ran through the forest dodging trees. He pushed off of a trunk that was lying on the ground. Inuyasha rushed through the air trying to get to Kagome as fast as he could. What Inuyasha had kept from the others, was Kagome's blood was not all that he could smell. Naraku's scent was also coming from Kagome's direction. Inuyasha was so caught up arguing with Shippo that he wasn't even paying attention to the scent that was so obvious. _'Kagome..please..' _

Inuyasha ran through the forest toward Kagome's scent that was so close. He entered ran a clearing, and there stood Naraku. Inuyasha froze... Naraku reeked of Kagome's blood.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Inuyasha yelled reaching for Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha, you make it too easy to hurt the women you love." Naraku turned to face Inuyasha. Naraku opened his arms and Kagome feel to the ground covered in her own blood. Sango and Miroku finally caught up with Inuyasha.

"Kagome-chan!" Screamed Sango

"Kagome-sama." Yelled Miroku. Shippo stood there clinging to Sango's leg in silence. He just stared at Kagome's lifeless body.

Naraku opened his arm.

Inuyasha just stood there in shock. Naraku laughed. He stepped over Kagome and looked at Inuyasha.

"Yes, that's the expression I missed so much. Your face of pain Inuyasha." Inuyasha gripped Tessaiga and pulled it out of its sheath.

"I'm . . . " Inuyasha said.

"You're going to what? Fight me while she lays there dying." Naraku laughed he had once again achieved to cause Inuyasha the utter pain of loss. Naraku slowly began to take flight.

"I'll admit she was a bit more observant than Kikyo, but still making the same mistake as her." Naraku laughed once again. Inuyasha readied Tessaiga and began to run at Naraku, but something halted him.

"Naraku!" Naraku turned around and saw Kagome sitting on her knees holding an arrow pointing at him.

"One thing is different." Kagome screamed, "I'll hit the right person." And with that she released the arrow. Naraku could not move fast enough. Kagome was to close. The arrow hit him, and he turned into a cloud of jaki and began to fly off. Kagome quickly jumped to her feet stringing up another arrow. She pointed the arrow at Naraku jaki. She took a deep breath and screams, 'Ike' (Go). The arrow flies through the air and hits Naraku floating jaki. A burst of light comes from the sky and then the sky clears. Naraku could still be seen flying away. Kagome's arrow was right on, but she wasn't aiming for Naraku, she was aiming for the jewel that he was taking from her.

The jewel slowly fell from where Kagome shot. Kagome saw where it landed on the ground. She slowly bent over and picked the jewel. When she stood back up her head began to spin quickly.

Inuyasha slowly began to walk toward the injured Kagome.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome slowly turned around, blood still dripping from her right shoulder. Kagome faced Inuyasha for only a moment, "Inu...ya...sha..." She managed. She started to walk back to him, but everything went black and Kagome fell. Inuyasha quickly ran to her side catching before she hit the ground. She was soaked with her own blood. Inuyasha was in complete shock.

_'Kagome, I'm sorry, please...Kagome.. don't die.. Kag...'_

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said. Inuyasha was so shocked from the current events that he didn't even hear Miroku yelling at him. "Inuyasha, we need to get Kagome back to the village. Keade might have something that will help Kagome." Miroku said.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up into his arms and began to run back to the village. Running past all of the staring villagers.

Keade was sitting in her small hut at the base of the hill that Kikyo was once buried in. She was slowly grinding herbs, when her straw door was thursted off of its hooks and to the ground. There Inuyasha stood with Kagome in his arms. Keade jumped up and ran to Kagome's side.

"Kagome?" she stood in complete shock, "What happened Inuyasha?" Inuyasha walked past Keade and laid Kagome down on the ground. Kagome was shaking with so

much pain and she was breathing very hard.

"It will be explained later." Miroku said walking the door breathing hard, "Right now we need to tend to Kagome's wounds." Keade nodded to Miroku's response. She quickly pushed Inuyasha back and began to slowly peal away at Kagome's clothes. Keade sat back in horror.

"Inuyasha these are the same wounds that Kikyo-one-san received before she died." Keade said. Inuyasha looked away form Keade. He couldn't possibly tell her that he failed to protect Kagome. _'Kagome relied on me to protect her, and I let her down. I let her fall into the hands of Naraku, just like Kikyo. I couldn't protect her... I couldn't...' _Inuyasha turned and looked back at Kagome's face. She extremely plain and breathing hard. Her chest shock with every breath that she took. _'Kagome...'_

Light shined in through the gaps around the straw door. The breeze out side was cool and welcoming. Inside the hut lied Kagome laying there. She had been silent and still for nearly four day. By her side was her companion, Inuyasha. He sat there for all four days wide awake. He sat mostly in silence thinking or regretting . Miroku and Sango kept out side most of the time. Only entering to suggest to Inuyasha to get some rest. He would tell them that he would wait here for as long it takes. Keade was the only one that enter the hut with a true purpose. She would go in and tend to Kagome's wound redress it for her, and bring in some fresh water to clean the would when necessary. Keade would refrain from saying anything to Inuyasha who only sat there. Keade felt that she was the only one that knew what pain Inuyasha was truly growing through. For Keade knew that this was just a re-occurring nightmare to Inuyasha, but Keade did her very best for Kagome, not only so she would have to go through the heartache of losing such an innocent person, but so Inuyasha wouldn't have to either.

Keade got up off of the floor and walked out of the hut carrying the small bucket of dirty water. The water had become clear the more Kagome's wound healed, but there was still along way to go. Miroku stood outside to greet her. he took the pale from her hands and walked with to the river to clean it out. Sango waited on the outskirts of the forest with Shippo to hear the news on Kagome's condition.

"Well, she's doing much better than what I would have ever thought. Though it will still take some time for the wound to completely heal, she will be fine, I'm sure." Keade said trying to reassure Kagome's other companions. Miroku and Sango nodded with agreement, but the small and open Shippo, "It's all Inuyasha's fault." Shippo snapped. Sango looked down at the small fox child walked with his head down and arms crossed.

"If he would just be more honest with himself..." Shippo said.

"Shippo, we can't force Inuyasha to have the same feeling for Kagome as she does for him." Miroku said.

"Oh, but he does." Keade said. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked over at Keade. She walked silently looking down at the ground for a moment.

"Inuyasha has strong feelings for Kagome. Stronger than he would ever admit, but I'm sure, Inuyasha is afraid of that feeling of loss. That feeling he is feeling right now." Keade said, "Inuyasha will deny it, but he does feel a lot for Kagome. He's just afraid. He had lost many people close to him: One-san, his own mother, I'm sure that pain is hard to deal with, and when he cares for someone, as much as he does Kagome, he will deny it for as long as he can, in the fear, that something might happen to Kagome." Keade said. She looked up and realized the others had stopped behind her. Keade turned and looked back at them. They were just standing there with wide eyes.

"What?" she said.

"Inu." Kagome said. Inuyasha sat up and jumped to Kagome's side.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked over at him. He was looking down at her with such concerned eyes. Kagome slowly shifted in her bed. Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders. Kagome realized she wasn't wearing her normal uniform, she was dressed in the same attire that Kikyo and Keade wear.

"Kagome you shouldn't move yet." Inuyasha said trying to push her back down.

Kagome looked into his eyes once more to see what she could see. She was still confused about what had happened. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened.

_"It's time you die like her too"_

Kagome's eyes shot open and she started to breath hard. She grabbed her shoulder in pain and rolled on her side. Inuyasha held on to Kagome and she laid there moaning in pain.

_"Kagome knows that I can't just leave Kikyo. Kikyo gave so much and I feel that some how it's my fault. Kagome..." _

Kagome finally caught her breath. "Inu..." She tried to say. Finally she took a deep breath, "Inuyasha...

Dawn slowly arose and Kagome laid in her bed breathing in the air that blew in through her window. She laid there for a moment just taking in what happened. She knew that she would have to answer to Inuyasha.

_"Your not sick, Your dying."_

She sat up in her bed rubbing the night's sleep out of her eyes. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.

"He must have left after I fell back to sleep."She paused for a moment and looked out her window. A breeze blew in lifting up Kagome's hair. "What should I do?" Inuyasha was back in Kagome's life again, and without a doubt Kagome still had feelings for Inuyasha. She knew that she couldn't leave everything as it was. Strange feeling clung to Kagome's heart. She knew that she just had to see Inuyasha again. It had been four years since she had seen or heard his voice, and having him there the night before was a feeling that Kagome knew she couldn't ignore.

Kagome slowly pushed herself out of bed, dressed, and went downstairs. No one else in the house was awake yet. It was still quite early. Kagome walked into the kitchen and starred out it for a moment. She took a deep breath and walked over the to sink and grabbed a small red bottle sitting there. Kagome remember setting it there from the day before. When she came home and first spoke with her grandfather.

Kagome looked down at the small bottle that read her name. She rolled the bottle in her hand allowing the pills to shift in the bottle. Kagome squeezed the bottle in her fist and ran out the door.

_It's time to face this. He may have been the one that stopped coming over here but I_

_wont stop until I know... until I know what I sacrificed was worth it.'_

She ran to the small hut containing the well. She pulled on the doors and they slide up. She ran down the stairs, like she did some many years ago, and jumped into the well.

Sango walked into the hut hold a new bucket of water for Kagome's wounds. Sango starred into the hut and dropped the bucket at the sight she was seeing. Miroku pulled own the straw door, "Sango, what's wrong..." Miroku paused at the sight he was seeing as well. He couldn't believe it.

Shippo walked in behind Miroku looking down at the water at his feet. He lifted up one of his feet, "Sango you dropped that water we just got." Then Shippo looked up and saw Inuyasha flat on the ground. With his face against the wood floor.

"Where's Kagome?" Demanded Sango looking around the hut. Inuyasha's reply was nothing more than a moan of pain.

"I've seen this before somewhere?" Shippo said looking down at the wounded Inuyasha.

"She shouldn't be moving about." Keade said now standing in the doorway. With that Inuyasha jumped up to his feet and turned to face Keade.

"I told her that, but noooooo." Inuyasha said. Sango snickered lightly. She knew how Kagome convinced Inuyasha to let her go.

"Kagome, shouldn't be moving. Her wound could easily open and cause more damage that what has been done. We must find her." Keade said turning and walking out of the hut.

_'I have to make it home...'_ Kagome said to herself. She slowly stumbled her way to the well. Kagome stopped and leaned up against a tree breathing hard. Kagome turned and pushed her back against the tree. '_Kikyo gave so much'_

_'Kagome why do you always put yourself into this position.' _Kagome thought.

"Maybe that's because deep down you really love him." Kagome snapped up and looked up in the tree above her. Lying up in the tree was a young women. She had long brown hair and was dress in attire that clung close to her figure. The women jumped down in front of Kagome. The young women was wearing a white skirt that hung down to the ground. She wore a dark color top and clung to her breasts. Her belly was fully exposed. At her side was a pouch and a sword. On her shoulder and elbows rested small pads. Kagome pushed herself harder against the tree trying to get some distance from this women.

"You know it yourself." She said once more. Kagome didn't feel any true aggression coming from her, but Kagome did sense that she was a demon.

"I know right now you are trying to figure what I am, but he major question is what are you?" She asked looking at Kagome.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Kyrra. Remember that well, because it will not be the last you hear of it." Kyrra said to her. Suddenly Kyrra's attention was drawn to the forest, "Hmpf, quicker than I thought." Kyrra turned back and looked at Kagome. She took a sniff and could smell fresh blood on Kagome. She knew that Kagome's wound has reopened and that's what was giving away there current location, "We need to move quickly." Kyrra reached over and grabbed Kagome's left hand and began to pull her way from the well.

"Kyrra," Kagome said, "What are you doing the well is the other direction.?"

"Buying us some more time." Kyrra said. When Kyrra felt that they were far enough away from the well, Kyrra paused a moment.

"This is going to hurt." She said. Suddenly Kyrra twisted around and grabbed Kagome's right shoulder. The white fabric that Kagome was wearing began to turn red. Kagome screamed with pain and fell to one of her knees. Kyrra pulled her hand away soaked now with Kagome's blood, Kyrra rubbed it on the tree that they stood next to.

"Come on." Kyrra said dragging Kagome back to the well. Kagome stumbled along as Kyrra pulled her through the woods. Kagome moaned with pain, as she began to become dizzy, but right when the pain just about became to unbearable Kagome noticed she was now standing in the clearing. The well wasn't far.

"Kagome you have to listen to me."Kyrra said, let go of Kagome's hand and turned around, "Soon you will approached with a choice. A choice to protected your own life and the jewel, or Inuyasha's life." Kagome looked at her with surprise.

"What you don't understand is that you're life is more precious than any life. You have a strong fighting soul. It's purity is something that is rare. That's what makes you a White Miko." Kyrra explained.

"White Miko?"

"Yes, your power you have, like Kikyo before you is extraordinary, much stronger than

what anyone else would possible be able to comprehend. You haven't even began to tap into this power,"

_Like when I first arrived.' _Kagome thought. Kagome remembered her ability she used when she first arrived.

"Kagome you must live." Kyrra said. She looked down at Kagome's hand. Kagome raised her right hand and slowly opened her palm. Kagome looked at the small item rolling around in her hand. She had been clutching her fist so tightly since she was attacked that she had forget about it. Within her hand rolled a small crystal.

'_Shikon no Tama! That's right Naraku took my shard but as he held me I took his.'_

"Kagome.."Kyrra said trying to get her attention back again, "Do you understand me?" Kagome looked at Kyrra confused.

"As I said soon you will approached with a choice. A choice to protected your own life and the jewel, or Inuyasha's life."

"I didn't even get a chance to see Kagome."

"Well she's not coming back... and if she does..."Inuyasha threatened, but before he could finish he caught Kagome's scent.

Kagome crawled out of the well and saw Inuyasha standing there next to Shippo. His tail was much larger than before and he even stood a bit taller, but locked within his new features Kagome could still see the small Shippo she knew long ago. She pulled her self out of the well.

"If she does what..." Kagome said standing up facing Inuyasha. Kagome waited for an answer. Inuyasha looked at her with shock, but only for a moment, "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Nice to see you too..." Kagome said. She stood there with her hands on her hip. She was unaware of the small fox child's excitement that was building. Finally Kagome glanced down and Shippo.

"Kagome..." Shippo cried and run up to Kagome he still barely reached Kagome's waist, but she was happy to her small companion. She knelt down and hugged him. He threw his little arms around her neck and clung to Kagome, but Shippo's reunion was quickly broken by the up roar of Inuyasha, "You don't belong here."

"Inuyasha," Shippo yelled, "You wanted to see her." Inuyasha took a step back in shock. Then he tilted his, trying to remain his cool, "keh! I was the one who told her to go."

"Then why have you been waiting by the well since you came back last night?" questioned Shippo. Inuyasha turned and looked at the small child in complete horror.

"I...wanted... I wanted to make sure she wasn't going to come back."He returned in his defense

"Yeah right." Shippo turned towards Kagome again, "Keade has been asking about you."

"Has she now. Well we should go and see her. I guess I kind of gave her a scare the other day." Kagome walks past Inuyasha following Shippo to the village. She pauses for a second

and glances over her shoulder and smiles lightly, .

"Sit!"

"Keade!" Shippo yelled as they approach Keade's old hut. Keade's was sitting out front grinding herbs.

"Kagome," Keade replied with a smile. She stood up and looked at Kagome as she approached. Inuyasha was following shortly behind Kagome looking off in the opposite direction trying to show his disinterest in Kagome being back.

"My, what the past four years has done for you. You've got to be nearly 20 now."

"Yes, in two weeks."

"If I would have saw you like this about five years ago, about when you first arrived I would have mistaken you for my sister right away." Keade said smiling walking up to Kagome. Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly,

"Staying for awhile?"

"She is not!" snapped Inuyasha

"Sit" Kagome said looking over her should at Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly fell to the ground and moaned in discomfort. Kagome turned back to Keade, "Yeah I figured I could see what new trouble I could get myself into." Kagome said. Keade laughed at Kagome's remark.

"Please come in I'll fix us some of my new herbs up for some tea." Keade said turning and walking into the hut. Shippo followed and Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Coming?"

"Keh!"

"Suit yourself." Kagome said. Kagome turned and walked into the hut. Inuyasha stood outside for a moment and then looked at the hut door. He stared at it for a moment and then followed.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

A Dying Ambition

Chapter 3

Digging Up The Past

Kagome kneeled next to the fire talking to Shippo. Keade sat down next to Kagome and stirred the fire lightly with a poker. Inuyasha sat over in the corner with his eyes closed. He sat there with his legs crossed and Tessaiga resting in his lap.

"I believe I need to get some more twigs for our fire." She slowly stood up resting her weight on her legs.

"Oh, Keade, you wait here. I'll go and get it if you like." Kagome said.

"No that will be all right. Shippo will be all the help I need." Keade gestured toward the small fox child. He looked around confused for a second. Until, Keade motioned once more to him to get up. Finally, Shippo took a hint and jumped up and walking ahead to the door and holding the straw door open for Keade.

"We'll be right back. You two behave.." Keade said over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"Don't we always?" Kagome said.

Keade cracked a small smile, "That's why I said it."

The fire burned crackle in the silent hut. For a few moments there was a dead awkward silence between Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome sat there poking the small poker into the fire, trying to pass the time. She looked up and at the door, _'I bet their just sitting out there.'_ Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, _'Well, he could at least have the decency to say something.' _Kagome looked back down at the fire. _'Say what?_'

Kagome couldn't take the uneasy silence. She knew with his stubborn attitude he could sit there all and day night not saying a word. She bit her lower lip and swallowed her pride.

"Why did you come back?"He spoke first. Kagome heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe he had said something first.

Kagome paused for a moment, she looked away from Inuyasha and back down at the fire. She knew why she had come back, but she couldn't find away to explain or even say it to him. Finally, she pulled the dumbest response out, "To let everyone know I was okay." She said. '_Everyone... no.. to let him know I was okay.'_

Inuyasha stood up not making eye contact with her. He started to head for the door. Kagome followed him with her eyes.

"Well you shouldn't have wasted your time." He said. She sat there in silence, though Inuyasha was at the door he didn't exit. He just stood there with his back to her. She knew it was the only way for him to hide his face. She sighed and smiled to

herself lightly.

"You're not only putting yourself in danger being here." Inuyasha said.

"What?" Kagome said lightly underneath her breath. She didn't understand what he was talking about.

"You're putting everyone around you in danger." Inuyasha spun around and looked at her, "As long as you hold that jewel no one around you will be safe. He turned away, but not completely. "It doesn't belong here anymore." He snapped.

"Inu..." Kagome said, but she was cut off, "And neither do you!" Kagome was caught of guard by what he was saying. She lowered her eyes to the ground. '_He's right.. I know he is.'_

Kagome smiled to herself. She closed her eyes and stood up, "Then I will be going." Kagome said as she walked past Inuyasha. She didn't make eye contact with him, she only looked at the door. She stopped alongside Inuyasha, his back was to her, but she kept looking forward.

"I guess the real reason why I came back was to see you, and tell you Thank you." Inuyasha slightly looked over his shoulder, "I wanted to say thank you, for always doing what you do. Being there for me when I needed you. I guess that's really what should have been said." Kagome said, "four years again." She pulled the door open, but before parting she turned back , "You're right, though. I don't belong here, but I guess part of me felt like it did. So this is goodbye Inuyasha." she added. She put a fake smile on her face and walked out of the hut. She saw Shippo and Keade standing in front of the hut holding sticks.

"Kagome where are you going?" Kagome tried to make her smile seem believable for Shippo, but it was hard for her to hold.

"I'm going home. I have to remember that this place is not my time. I don't belong here anymore. Shippo take care" She bent down and kissed Shippo on the cheek. As she stood up, she looked at Keade in the eyes, "Keade, please..."

"You don't even have to ask. I'll watch after him." Kagome smiled. A short pause was exchanged between Keade and Kagome and then Kagome leaned forward and hugged Keade.

Kagome could feel the burning of tears behind her eyes, but Kagome gathered her wits about her and walked away from the village toward her way home. She walked rather quickly trying to get away. She felt as if her heart was being torn into two. The crushing feeling of being alone, was overpowering and bitter. She tried to regain herself, for she knew that Shippo and Keade's eyes were following. She stood up straight and tried to walk it off.

When she entered the forest, and she knew for certain she could not be seen Kagome began to cry. She fell over on her knees hugging herself. She wanted to tell Inuyasha, she wanted to tell him what she neglected to do so long ago.

She wanted to be with him longer, she wanted to see him, she wanted to just know that he was there. So many thoughts were going through her head and her heart.

Though she knew what she was thinking was the right thing to do, but what her heart wanted her to do was not safe. '_He was right. I don't belong here anymore.' Maybe he was just saying that to make sure I stayed safe. No, he meant it with his heart. _Kagome picked herself up off of the ground and slowly began to walk again. She was still stumbling over the pain she was feeling. Just before reaching the clearing Kagome leaned her hand up against the tree and looked at the well. '_I'm not only putting myself in danger I'm putting Keade, Shippo, and even the whole village in danger if I stay.'_

"That you are, but I can't let you return home when I went through so much trouble to get you here." Someone spoke, from up in the trees. Kagome froze. The voice was familiar to her. She spun around looking into the trees trying to see who was spying down on her. All of the sudden a hand gripped Kagome shoulder and spun her around and pushed her against a tree. Staring her right in the face was the familiar face of someone one from her time, an old friend that she knew from Tokyo University.

"Hirro!" She exclaimed.

"Nice to see you again, Kagome. You look rather surprised." Kagome looked at him with complete surprise. She couldn't understand what he was doing here, but then Kagome could sense jaki. Slowly his jaki became stronger, and Kagome could feel it continuing to building up.

"You're a...a..."

"A demon." He chuckled, "A very powerful one at that. Takes great skill to hide my power from you for nearly four years..

"Why..." Kagome said.

"Oh, Kagome you can figure it out. You're a smart girl."

"You've been following me for the jewel."

"Following you, yes. For the jewel, no" His hand still pinned her to the tree and his other hand stroked her face. She jerked her face away from his hand.

"The snaked demon..." Kagome said.

"Was my little trap to get you back over into this world. See in your world my powers are weaker, but in this world I'm at full strength. Though I told him he could have the jewel if he got you over here. I never believe you to kill him. Oh well.. Waste not, want not.." He snickered

"Then why were you following me, if not for the jewel!"

"Well see Kagome. I'm sure you've heard this story before... 1000 years ago from your own time. The first pure Miko was born. Her powers were beyond her. She traveled with demons and humans alike. Training other humans to protect themselves from lower demons.

"The demon exterminators." Kagome said.

"Well that was the beginning of it, well she refused to abandon her race, and was determined to protect them to the bitter end. She met her end trying to protect the human race that she has loved so much, and with that the jewel was born. Five hundred years after that another Miko was born with the same power and strength. She used her power to protect the jewel and the human race. She too met her end, and five hundred years later from her death, my dear Kagome, you were born. The third in this generation of Mikos."

"But there have been others with powers like mine." She snapped. He pushed her harder against the tree.

"Others... Yes! But your power is natural. They had to use holy tools to gain their

powers."

"My powers are useless without the jewel. I too use a tool."

"Your wrong! I'm standing before a power much great than that jewel, and harnessed the right way this power can be used." He pushed her even harder against the tree, "Now, my dear Kagome I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." He stepped back from her.

"No!" she screamed

"Well if you want to do this the hard way." He reached for her and his grabbed the front of her shirt, and tight within his grasp was also the jewel. He began to tug on her, but Kagome pulled back with all of her strength. Suddenly from above they could hear branches snapping and breaking from something falling through the trees. Hirro looked up and hesitated only for a moment. He threw himself back away from Kagome, from the tree above came a huge sword breaking through the branches and crashing to the ground. The sword landed in front of Kagome, separating her from Hirro.

"Tessaiga." Kagome said. From above Inuyasha jumped down in front of Kagome.

_'Inuyasha.' _Kagome said to herself surprised to see him.

"That would have been a big mistake." Inuyasha sneered.

"Dammit Inuyasha," Hirro snapped back at him, "You're the only reason why I had to go through so much trouble to get her here." Hirro yelled slowly stepping backwards, "If you hadn't left her alone in her world, she would have been still coming here to visit. Which would have made my task so much easier." Inuyasha didn't answer he only stared Hirro down, "Kagome, haven't you ever wondered why Inuyasha stopped coming." Kagome looked at Hirro trying to study the truth in his words. She wanted to know what had happened, but she was afraid of knowing, of knowing why.

"Oh Come on! Just think. You know who I am and you know my little brother.'

Kagome's eyes grew wide,_ 'Yoshi.'_

Kagome hadn't been back home in along time. Spending so many night over in Feudal Japan has costed her grades deeply. Kagome had promised Inuyasha she would visit him after school, but she was afraid that catching up would take her longer than she expected. She knew that getting back into the swing of her real life would be painful, but she knew she had to do it quickly.

Kagome's first day back her friends were ready to introduce her to the two new exchange students, Hirro and his younger brother Yoshi. The girls were all falling over the kind heart Hirro right off the bat, but Yoshi harassed many of the girls. He was nice at points, but he had no real consideration for them.

Kagome rushed home from school as fast as she could. She knew Inuyasha had no practices for waiting, and he would come over here looking for her, and she didn't want him running through Japan in a rage to find her. She had gone this long with trying to keep his true identity a secret, she wasn't about to blow it all now.

She ran into the house dropped off her stuff, as Kagome pulled the sliding door front shut and wishing her mother goodbye, she turned to be face to face with Yoshi.

"What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, more of statement than a question.

"Just came by to see you. You seem in a hurry, where are you headed." Kagome looked away, _'Oh just 500 years into the past'_ She smiled. She couldn't tell him. She knew that if she told him to wait a moment she could make it to the well and get back, and he wouldn't know what really happened. _'But then again if he spots me jumping into the well and disappear it wouldn't be that easy to explain.'_

_"_Nowhere, really." Kagome answered with haste fulness. She tried walk around him, but it was as if he was trying to keep her away from the well.

"Oh, I figured a nice girl like you would beheading off to a date on Friday night." '_The thought had crossed my mind. Come on Kagome, think of an excuse.' _He smiled all of the sudden,

"Trying to think of some lame excuse to get out of this?" He laughed jokingly, "I'm just kidding." He shrugged it off. Kagome felt as if she was trying to blow Hojo-ku off all over again. "I was just wondering what my chances might be if I ask you out."

_'Not good.'_

"Well I am a little busy tonight, maybe some other night?" she suggested.

"Hmm.. Guess so. Well all's fair love n' war." Then he lend forward slowly brushing his lips across Kagome's lips. It had completely taken her by surprised. the then pushed against Kagome, that it almost knocked Kagome off her feet. She was taken so off guard by his quick actions, that Kagome was lost in her train of thought. She the pushed him back away from her.

"Yoshi you're a great guy and all, but.."

"Had to take my shot. Can you really blame me Kagome." He smiled and began to walk away. He tossed Kagome a glance over his should and a slight wave, "I'll see around Kagome."And he walked to the entrance stairs to the courtyard and walked down the them. Kagome stood there for a second puzzled on what just happened_. 'Inuyasha_...' She shook off her experience and ran to the well...

Kagome just realized. She went for him that day but he couldn't be found. After looking for Inuyasha all day she couldn't find him. She had asked all of the villagers, she asked Keade, and even Shippo had no idea where he could be found. After looking all day she had given up, and that's when it started. That's when Inuyasha stopped coming over to see her. Kagome stood there in an unexpected blow of shock. _'Inuyasha...Inuyasha... saw Yoshi kiss me. That's why he left, because he saw and he_

_knew. He came for me that day, and Yoshi was there.'_

"Kagome, from that expression on your face, I can that you finally figured out." He laughs lightly,

"I guess I should hold my little brother accountable for my troubles, but here you are."

"You had this planed, separating Inuyasha and I." Kagome snapped.

"Not I, my dear. My little trouble making brother needed to get rid of your guardian" As Hirro was talking, he started to lift off the ground. Slowly the amount of jaki around Hirro began to grow stronger. Kagome noticed gripped in his hands was the necklace that contained the jewel, "See every five hundred years a White Miko

is born, and with her, she is given a guardian. Normally this guardian has demon blood within them. So there is a balance. there's always a balance. Now when the White Miko passes away she normally passes on her powers. Sometimes maybe to her guardian. In Kikyo situation she passed on what she had to you Kagome."

"The Jewel" Kagome said.

"Now my younger sibling screwed that up and your guardian left you, but I don't know what his true intentions were, not that it matters now." The sky above Hirro slowly began to grow darker, and even the wind picked up, "You're here and that all I need." he started to laugh, "Inuyasha, you'll wish you never chose to protected her. You'll see she is not worth this pain." And Hirro began to change in the air. The wind engulfed him and the trees began to rock back and forth in the strong wind. A flash of light came from Hirro's direction in the sky, and the light rushed to the ground making the ground

unstable and shake. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tessaiga, and still stood between Hirro and Kagome. One more flash of light blew up in front of Inuyasha and Kagome, and when the light slowly dimmed standing before Inuyasha and Kagome was a massive dragon.

"Inuyasha," Kagome yelled over the wind, "He has the jewel."

"But he's not using it's power." Inuyasha yelled back.

"I know, that's what scares me."

"Don't be." Inuyasha said, his voice become calmer, "I'll protect you." He grinned as he raised Tessaiga.

_'You always have.' _Kagome thought.

"Not for long." Said the dragon. He snarled and snapped at Inuyasha, "I will pry your dead body from her." And the dragon lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha swung Tessaiga with all of his might. The dragon caught Tessaiga in his teeth, and swung the sword along with it's holder away into the trees.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She was about to run to Inuyasha's aid, but the dragon moved to separate her from him.

"I told you you're coming with me whether you like it or not." He took another step towards Kagome, and out of nowhere Inuyasha jumped between her and Hirro sliding on the ground. Hirro swung his head backwards in rage. Inuyasha didn't hesitate he took the open shot and swung Tessaiga once more, but this time using the swords

true power.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yells as he blasts the dragon with the swords power. The dragon pulled his head back and in a sudden rush he leaned forward again, spitting a ball of fire break the path of wind from the Kaze no Kizu. Inuyasha again stood his ground.

"Kagome run!"

"No, I wont run!

"Kagome get out of here, NOW!" Inuyasha snapped this time turning towards Kagome. Within Inuyasha's eyes was the look of concern. Kagome took that look in his eyes and nodded her head. She took off running away from Inuyasha and the dragon. She heard the dragon exchange a few words with Inuyasha.

_'Run. Where will I run to. I can't go to the well because I would have to get past Hirro to_

_get to the well.' _Kagome ran to the edge of the village and she heard Inuyasha yell from the forest followed by a huge crashing noise. She froze for a second and turned around. '_What am I doing? I can't leave him.' _Kagome looks back to the village. Inuyasha's words still rang in her head, '_Kagome get out of here, NOW.'_

"You shouldn't have gotten involved again Inuyasha."The dragon said stepping down onto the fallen Agnosia, pushing Agnosia into the ground, "She has not long to live and she is not worth the pain of losing another loved one," Agnosia dug his claws in the ground trying to force the dragon off of him, but he couldn't do it.

"I should tell you Agnosia, that they die on the same day, at the same age, and five hundred years later another will born in her place on the same day." Hirro laughed as he applied more pressure on Agnosia, " Kagome will die on her birthday. The same day that Kikyo died. There is no fighting it!" Agnosia yelled with pain, "Another will be born to replace her with the same powers and she too will have to protect the jewel. Unless it's destroyed."

_'Kagome.._.' Flashes of her smile and her being there all time in the past was running through Inuyasha's mind. '_I'm not going to lose you. I will not lose you.' _With this thought in mind Agnosia pushed once more off of the ground. Agnosia screamed as he dug his claws into the ground and pushed. The massive dragon lost his balance and fell backwards. Agnosia instantaneously regained his strength, and grabbed his lost Tessaiga. Agnosia swung the sword over his head and took fighting stance once again. Inuyasha face the dragon aiming his sword at Hirro.

"I never left her. I was always with her." Inuyasha yelled. "and I will not leave her now. Even if she doesn't have enough time I will fight for her life. I will not leave her side." and with that Inuyasha swung Tessaiga once more with Kaze no Kizu, but with no prevail. The dragon again broke the attack with his fire attack.

"Inuyasha your power alone is not enough to defeat me..." But the dragon's thought was quickly broken by the sound of an arrow wisping through the arrow. The dragon was about to take flight, but the arrow pierced his right wing, ripping it open. He came crashing down to the ground.

"But he is not alone!" Kagome screamed as she pulled out another arrow and strung it up to her bow. The dragon swore lightly under his breath and pulled his power together and in a flash of light he disappeared. Kagome lowered her arrow and ran to Inuyasha. He was breathing hard and was leaning on his Tessaiga. Kagome nearly knocked him over as she threw herself against his chest. She rested herself in the familiar arms of Inuyasha, and he too rested against her. He could feel her weak heart beating fast and furiously, and he could feel her gasping for air, but even though she was weak she didn't lessen her grip on him. Inuyasha released his grip of Tessaiga and

held Kagome. It didn't matter what he told himself at the moment. He couldn't let go of her. Her scent was still familiar to his sensitive nose, and even though she had matured her body still fit comfortably against his chest. What ever happened in the past was to stay in the past. He would hold on to her and her life for as long as he could, and no one was about to take that away from him again. He would fight death even for her. Just to know that he could hold on to her a little bit longer.

End Of Chapter 3


End file.
